Mark Aria
, and Brevia City |status = Active |relatives = Aria Family |magic = Water Magic Wind Magic Ice-Make |weapons = Aogiri (梧桐 Phoenix-Tree)}} Mark Aria (マークアリア Māku Aria) is the younger brother of Richard Aria and the de-facto head of the Aria Family because of Richard's own laziness when it comes to the duty. He is regarded as the Clear Wind (明風 Meikaze) among his family, because of his magical talent and jovial personality, making everyone around him feel positively. But Mark is a leader who rules with an open palm, and those who attempt to deceive him, are immediately pummeled with a frozen fist. For this reason; and his skill in Ice-Make, he is regarded as the Blizzard (吹雪 Fubuki) of the Aria Family. He also attained the position of 5th Seat among the Council of Ten within the Magic Council due to his exploits. Appearance Mark is known less for his overbearing leadership and more by his rather tender appearance. Unlike his older brother, who appears as rather brash and thug-like at first glance, Mark is quite the opposite. Normally appearing quite tender and serene, Mark had always been the favoured of Richard's and his own grandfather because of this. Mark has quite a gentle face, with no real defining features aside from his light red eyes. On the flipside, Mark also has a rather sinister expression when someone has committed vile acts worthy of his concern. Unlike the normally calm smile he has, Mark becomes entirely apathetic, void of any emotion on his face. Furthermore; his skin becomes unhealthily pale, and his eyes become a far darker crimson. But onto a more positive light; Mark, like all other direct Aria descendants, possesses their signature white hair. His is short, going down barely to his neck, and separates into a fringe that parts at his right. He is noted to be quite fond of his hair, contrary to belief. Unlike Richard, Mark's musculature definitely isn't as impressive, considering he focuses less on physical strength, and more on balance as a whole. Thus; despite his relatively lean build, he has quite defined muscles, despite them not being hardened like some others. Though Mark is seen in different attires based on what he's doing, there is one in particular which he likes to wear on most occassions. It consists of a white trenchcoat over a long-sleeved white dress shirt, buttoned up to the second-highest button. Over this, he commonly wears a vibrant green scarf, given to him by a very important person. Underneath this, he wears a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes with black laces. He regularly carries Aogiri with him, and wears white gloves to finish off the attire. Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Intellect: Unless given a scale, intellect is something that cannot truly be described or measured. All that can be used as an estimation of somebody's "intellect" are aspects such as their tactical ability, remembrance capability, inventive genius and the like. However; Mark disregards such notions, believing that intellect is something that is a holistic view on an individual's capabilities, and how he brings about the best in himself and thus, improves. Though he does think in such a manner, Mark isn't above using the conventional measures of "intellect" to justify exactly how smart he, and other individuals believe him to be. Firstly; Mark possesses a very keen intuition. Almost instinctively he reacts to danger, with appropriate emotional responses enhanced by his own sense perception make him one of the more intuitive members of the Aria. Furthermore; Mark is regularly shown to be a witty man, his comments quickly evoking thoughts even in the thick-headed young men and women of modern society. His skills within the field of battle tactics are also highly impressive, commandeering small and large squads with efficiency and results that few could compare to. Mark is also a frighteningly efficient collector of information. Utilizing resources that are known to few, Mark keeps record of almost every happening that concerns the fabric of . Though whether he chooses to reveal that information, or personally deal with any threats, is completely up to his own mindset. The scientist is also extremely knowledgeable about the magical world at large, with a frightening capacity to both retain and recall the knowledge on an unrivaled level. Wizened over the years with isolated research, experimentation in both sociology and other fields of study, Mark's intellect is one that realistically can't be matched by many when put into the scale of the "ordinary thinkers", as he likes to call them. *'Genius Inventor': Unexplained, but Mark truly possesses a level of inventive genius that is rivaled by few in his own era. Having conducted experiments of a wide variety as a means to establish a permanent working relationship with the Magic Council it is evident that Mark has devoted his mind and soul to the invention and extensive modification of various resources and services in Fiore as a whole, to benefit everyone in the end. However; what isn't most prevalent about Mark's inventive genius isn't how frequently he thinks up of revolutionary ideas without any prompts, but rather, how he thinks up of them during a critical situation. Mark is an adaptable scientist, who has shown his most brilliant of inventions during a time of crisis. This was particularly evident during the Aria Civil War, where he had shown to be capable of using the technology of other clans against them, despite their foreign nature to the Aria clansmen, and thus had them prepared for a similar threat if they were to ever come again. He has also had a number of hands in the extensive modification of items already very famed in the nation of Fiore, such as the and , two items which he had modified to become far beyond their initial capacity, though the latter was kept for his own use. It appears that Mark uses his knowledge of magic heavily in his inventions, believing that its "magical" focus to be the key for the most enjoyable inventions, and the ones he becomes most curious in. Flawless Movement: Mark isn't a master of high-speed movement by any means. Though fast, his speedy movements aren't enough to title him with such an honor. What he does possess however, is finesse. Finesse in the art of movement; balance, coordination, accuracy and fluidity. All of these things are as easy to Mark as is talking with sweet words. Because of his mastery over magic, he is in need to constantly be in a state of balance in order for his spells to function correctly, otherwise their flow will be interrupted and the rhythm will be tattered. As such; Mark has honed his balance to the point where virtually nobody can rival him in this aspect. He is capable of rather remarkable feats, including distributing his own body weight across a medium equally and without falling, such as on a thin pole with no support. Furthermore; Mark has also shown to be very tuned with his hand-eye coordination, to the extent where he may act on reflex and multi-task while showing no signs of tension or strain. Remarkably so, despite his speed not being exceptional, he has shown time and time again to fight other S-Class mages in a physical contest utilizing his balance as the core part of his fighting style. He utilizes fluid and uninterrupted movements within battle, that take advantage of the environment around him to put his enemies under enormous pressure, before eventually breaking them. As such; Mark rarely ever performs abrupt movements, usually utilizing the momentum of the other individual's movement as a medium to escape unharmed. Rotations are quite common in his fighting style, and his ability to avoid others has caused him to be labelled as a pest among other mages, especially those who have gone rogue. The greatest demonstration of Mark's movement is in his remarkable skill with acrobatic movements. It was as if he was a mechanical object, designed specifically for the purpose of acrobatics. Without trying, he is capable of such a remarkable display of acrobatics that many would be left dazzled by the sheer display. In particular; the Aria clan Head shows the use of handstands and the like very prominently in his daily life. As a means of evasion or simple movement, Mark can do it all. From cartwheels to backflips, you name it and Mark will do so. In rapid succession, Mark shows that he can evade any and all assaults, regardless of their complexity. Utilizing erratic, but fluid motions, his body truly is as free as the air, without any boundaries. Magical Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Aria Family Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character